


Lobo Sombra

by Kass_Descartez



Series: El Lobo y La Luna [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke, F/M, M/M, Slaves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: Un extraño pícaro elfo a llegado a la ciudad de cadenas despues de ocuparse de un grupo esclavista cercano.No esta seguro de que lo motivo a involucrarse en primer lugar.





	Lobo Sombra

Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad vagaron a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para esconderse. A su espalda aun escuchaba nítidas las voces de sus perseguidores. Su corazón tartamudeaba ante el cansancio de su dolorido cuerpo. El tintinar de metal sobre metal lleno de pánico su mente y su corazón; tomo su mano temblorosa entre las propias. 

\- ¡No puedo protegerte contra todos ellos! Debemos separarnos, los perderé y volveremos a reunirnos… - era un riesgo que no podía tomar.  
\- No te voy a dejar atrás – afirmo ella obstinada a su lado – los dos tendremos más oportunidades  
\- ¡Me niego a arriesgarte! – con suavidad coloco su mano en su vientre y la mantuvo ahí.  
\- No me hagas esto…. – ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sostenidas por su fuerza de voluntad.  
\- ¡Corre al este y no te detengas hasta el amanecer…  
\- No te dejare…  
\- Solo son cinco hombres cuando no halla peligro te encontrare solo sigue avanzando hasta el amanecer… - solo la vio asentir. La atrajo hasta si y la consumió en un beso abrazador – te alcanzare al amanecer, solo no dejes de moverte.

Vio la tenue figura desaparecer tras los arboles antes de avanzar en sentido opuesto, inclinándose levemente al sur. Sus pasos medidos dejaron lugar a descuidados y torpes, un rastro fácil de seguir a cualquiera de los hombres que lo seguían. Comprobó sus dos dagas en su espalda, los cuchillos en sus brazos y las dagas cortas en sus muslos. Estaba preparado para una pelea justa y honesta; pero no para enfrentarse a cinco hombres en su contra.  
Si las condiciones fueran diferentes la pela de ambos con los enemigos habría sido muy fácil. Sus dagas rápidas y precisas eran la compañía perfecta para la velocidad y precisión de su arco, fechas que siempre encontraban su objetivo. Tan mortal como cualquier arquero o cazador. Pero no podía arriesgarla… primero muerto que permitir que le ocurriera algo a ella… a los dos…

El crujido de una rama rota por peso de un pesado paso enfundado en una armadura lo tenso, cambio su atención al posible enemigo. Un breve brillo de la luz de la luna penetro en la arboleda y un resplandor plata broto en el rabillo del ojo derecho. Con un paso deslizado llego a la figura enfundado en metal y cuero; su daga se elevó más allá del hombro y descendió rápidamente. En dos latidos de corazón su mano derecha estaba cubierta de una capa cálida, sangre emanaba a borbotones de la herida en el cuello expuesto del hombre blindado; donde la daga penetro hasta la empuñadura sin esfuerzo alguno.  
El cuerpo se desplomo sin gracia al suelo, un silbido inconfundible de una fecha le hizo girar a su derecha y esconderé detrás de un árbol. Un breve vistazo al ángulo de la fecha y supo que su enemigo venia del norte, cambiaron de dirección para cazarlo. Una sonrisa tiro de sus labios… lo consiguió; con renovada determinación tomo ambas dagas con fuerza. Un arquero con una armadura de cuero oscuro fue el primero que vio, seguido de cerca por un guerrero con armadura pesada y el emblema rojo en su pecho.  
En un rápido movimiento libera uno de sus pequeños cuchillos, impactando sin problemas en el descuidado arquero. El grito del guerrero que lo acompaña llena el bosque silencioso. Debe moverse rápido aún faltan tres más por derrotar. Oculto en las sombras llega a la espalda del hombre blindado, una rápida evaluación solo le lleva a descubrir un punto débil en la armadura debajo de la costilla izquierda. Va a golpear cuando los dos restantes se unen a la fiesta. Están punto de rodearlo, un silbido rompe el aire… seguido del sonido de impacto en capaz de cuero. Un gorjeó precede al impacto del cuerpo derrumbado, “Emboscada” grita una voz solo restan dos enemigos.  
Rodea al hombre en busca de impactar en la zona desprotegida descubierta, sin un pensamiento más su brazo impacta con su objetivo. Un grito apagado llega a sus oídos y sabe que la pelea ha terminado. Solo unos metros los separan de pie a la escasa luz con su armadura de cuero negro, sus brillantes ojos grises como la plata y una sonrisa satisfecha… 

Y sus labios rojos…. Sangre, no sabe cómo llego a su lado. El eje de una fecha sobre sale del vientre…. No, no, no…. Como paso esto no había más, solo eran cinco….

\- Al fin dejaras de correr. Cinco de los nuestros… – un arquero escupió en su dirección…

Libero el cuerpo en sus brazos sintiéndose ligero he incorpóreo. La daga en su mano derecha impacto en la espada y la izquierda en el escudo, el hombre retrocedió dos pasos y cargo. Se deslizo a la izquierda y golpeo con ambas dagas su espalda. Vio al enemigo trastabillar, golpeo el posterior de sus rodillas. Con un golpe mortal intento empalar sus omoplatos…  
Con un giro rodo sobre el suelo impidiendo que sus armas cruzaran su armadura. Haciendo rodar su casco en el movimiento, su rostro de piel cobriza y rizos marrones le dio la bienvenida. Levanto la espada a su dirección y la esquivo con facilidad. En un movimiento fluido su daga derecha impacto con un crujido en su pecho. Un súbito pensamiento le rogo que arrancara su cabeza….  
\- Mi corazón… - escucho su voz en su cabeza – mi amor… - se repitió - Tamlen – su nombre lo saco de su ensueño.

Estaba susurrando su nombre guardo las dagas y volvió a su lado, su respiración era artificial… pero estaba viva… al menos ella aún estaba viva. Rompió el eje de la fecha y lo retiro con cuidado, ayudándose con un pequeño corte libero el resto de su cuerpo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se cortó al cubrirlo con el líquido rojizo del frasco en su mano. Sin ceremonia dejo caer el resto en su garganta, su falta de respuesta o negación lo llevo a dudar un momento… solo para ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento… - farfullo con labios ensangrentados – no pude dejarte… escuche sus gritos cuando volvía – él quería gritarle, no podía gritarle por su estupidez…. – yo lo… - su voz se agrieta.  
\- Estarás bien… sanaras y después – le abrazo y le levanto en sus brazos no importaba, no podría hacer nada mas ahora… se había ido.

Conocían un poco el terreno el rio estaba al este, una vez que lo cruzaran las huellas desaparecerían y estarían a salvo. Encontrarían una cueva y descansarían antes de seguir su camino establecido. El brillo del rio minanter está a corta distancia, su paso trastabilla y amenaza con derribarlo. La pendiente de la cresta del rio lo lleva a bajan y caer de rodillas junto al lecho del rio. Tiene el rostro pálido, sus ojos están cerrados y su pecho cae con ritmo constante. Un destello brillante, un calor en el pecho. Sus brazos son pesados y se sientes huecos.  
Un sonoro golpe en la superficie del agua, distrae su mente y ve como ella se hunde en el agua del rio, no tiene control sobre su cuerpo. Frio llena su cuerpo entumecido, bajo la superficie del agua la ve desaparecer no comprende lo que ha ocurrido hasta que su vista encuentra un objeto que no debería estar ahí… una fecha… una maldita fecha. Su cuerpo se derrumba y siente el impacto del agua fría del rio bañando su rostro y su cuerpo; seguido por la oscuridad y el vacío. 

 

Susurros de paso sobre las hojas muertas que cubrían la carretera eran el único sonido; además del aullar del viento esta fría tarde. Millas atrás dejo a sus perseguidores, convencido de que las distancia de millas que lo separaban del resto los mantendría a salvo.  
De tuvo su paso al percibir el un cambio notable en su alrededor. Un fuerte sabor salado y ocre ataco su nariz; podía saborear el hierro en su lengua con la brisa. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la perspectiva de una gran cacería y enormes presas. Sin un pensamiento más salto al frente y corrió. El susurro del viento lo envolvió y avanzo sin importarle nada más que saciar su sed de sangre y matanza.  
Al frente en un pequeño claro un grupo de hombres con armaduras negros como la media noche, rodeando a media docena de mujeres shemlen y una elvhen medio desnudas, con heridas y maltrato visible. “Esclavistas” su mente grita ante el calor en su piel y deseos de bañarse en la sangre de todos ellos. Cuatro hombres escoltan a una mujer humana de cabello dorado pálido a una de las jaulas, parece tener casi 40 años y con brillantes ojos dorados, desafiantes a los que la tienen detenida. Un gruñido animal rasca su garganta la imagen le recuerda algo que nunca debió haber pasado. 

 

Los cascos y el rose de madera sobre el deteriorado puente de piedra es el único sonido que se distingue… una carreta se aproxima antes de la primera luz a la entrada sur de la cuidad de cadenas con un gesto de la mano llama la atención a su compañero de guardia.  
\- Darren se aproxima una carreta, informa a la capitana – el ceño fruncido de su compañero le dice que no esta de acuerdo – no es nuestra decisión negar el acceso, falta una hora para el alba.  
\- Estás loco si crees voy a pararme frente a Aveline después de lo ocurrido esta noche, Fineas…  
\- ¿Cómo ingresaste a la guardia siendo un cobarde…? – un golpe en la puerta interrumpe su frase.  
\- Soy Leandra Amell y pido se nos permita el acceso….

Sin un pensamiento más con la ayuda de una de las ventanas de la puerta de acceso echa un vistazo al exterior, encontrando un rostro familiar cabello rubio sucio y salpicado de sangre. Una linterna ilumina al carromato que contiene solo mujeres dentro. Las puertas crujen ante a prisa por abrirlas a toda prisa.  
La imagen que le da la bienvenida es incomprensible a primera vista, siete mujeres cubiertas por mantas rotas y gastadas están apretadas una contra la otra en un carromato de origen dudoso. La variedad de rostros jóvenes, cansados y asustados miran en toda dirección como animales presos en una jaula. Con el apoyo de un par de hombres más condujeron a la casa de la guardia.  
Dos horas pasaron en las que Leandra conto a la capitana de la guardia lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior. Y su posterior rescate de un grupo de esclavistas por un desconocido pícaro en la costa herida. Le entrego las riendas de la carreta con caballos preparados, mantas y un poco de comida. Negándose acompañarlas a la cuidad.  
\- Madre - Grita Marian al verla en los cuarteles de la guardia – Garrett te ha buscado durante toda la noche. Estas herida…  
\- No es mi sangre cariño, es… - toma un momento en decidir – me llevaron un grupo de hombres a la costa herida…

Los ojos como platos de su hija le confirman que no tenían idea de donde estaba desde la tarde de ayer. Le informa que fue salvada y escoltada con todas estas mujeres por un joven pícaro… pide a su hija ir a casa y a los guardias que se encarguen de las otras mujeres rescatadas al igual que ella.  
Llegan a casa y después de un baño cuenta su aventura a sus hijos, los gemelos y la pequeña Bethany. Pide que buscan una manera de que cada mujer rescatada regresen a sus casas.  
\- Orana… la única elfa rescatada afirma no tener a donde ir. Me ruega que le permita permanecer a mi servicio… - miro a sus hijos - acepte al comprender que no tiene mucho a donde ir en realidad y me vendrá bien la ayuda.  
\- Por supuesto madre le pagaremos por sus servicios y estará segura con nosotros – su hijo mayor Garrett le toma la mano – descansa mañana veremos a la capitana Aveline y resolveremos esto.

Con un asentimiento deja la sala atrás y Bethany la acompaña a la cama, siguen con la mirada la pareja hasta que se pierden en el piso superior. 

\- ¿Qué piensas Garrett? – Marian mira a su hermano con sus ojos oscuros.  
\- ¿Por qué un grupo de esclavistas estarían interesados en nuestra madre? - se pone de pie y se dirige a la biblioteca, ella lo sigue… y toma su brazo.  
\- ¿Qué está en tu mente hermano? – lo observa suspirar – cierra la puerta tenemos que hablar.  
En la biblioteca conversaron los dos en susurros. Bethany no interrumpió solo los observo un momento. Sentía el miedo recorrer la espina dorsal, porque no la incluían en su conversación.

 

Las tiendas del mercado estaban llenas de objetos y productos variados. Era la semana siguiente después de lo ocurrido a Leandra sus heridas ya habían sanado. En compañía de su pequeña Bethany vagaron por el mercado para las compras que necesitaban en su casa. Oriana la joven rescatada de los esclavistas al igual que ella, acepto que entrara a su servicio a cambio de un pago digno y trabajar en la finca Amell.  
\- ¡Madre! – la voz de Bethany llamo y la saco de su pensamiento – llego un nuevo cargamento de telas a la cuidad – emocionada le indico el puesto del mercado.  
\- Son preciosas en verdad hija – acaricio las telas con los dedos – el terciopelo y la lana de los valles es muy caliente para las marcas libre… - pensó un momento – pero el algodón, seda y lino es adecuado para la temperatura que tenemos aquí.  
Desde la distancia fueron observadas por un grupo, a plena luz del día nadie pareció notar a cinco hombres observar a dos mujeres de compras en el mercado. El líder se aproximó a Bethany desde la espalda sin prestar atención a su madre la levanto, como si de un premio se tratara. 

 

La piedra gris de la oficina de la capitana de la guardia estaba brillante e iluminada a la luz del día, opuesta a la vista de la noche anterior. Alejo el recuerdo de como encontró a su madre en la misma habitación. Se concentró en las voces que la rodeaban y observo ambos rostros.  
\- ¿Quién puede tener interés en secuestrar a nuestra madre? – su voz rompió la conversación de Garrett y Aveline. Dos pares de ojos miraron atentamente su interrupción - ¿Qué intención pueden tener al tomar a una mujer que recientemente a recuperado su noble nombre?  
\- Si buscaban una remuneración sería más fácil tomarla y exigir un pago por devolverla – Avelline zumbo ante su pensamiento – tomaron demasiadas molestias solo para entregarla a un grupo de esclavistas…  
\- Es posible que exista un motivo oculto en esta situación… - Garrett miro a Marian en busca de una explicación - ¿Tienes una idea?  
\- No estoy segura… - concedió a su hermano – algo de esto no me gusta, no es común la forma en que las cosas sucedieron desde la otra noche. Es posible que… 

 

La caótica escena era incomprensible para la mayoría de los que se reunían a esa hora del día. En un momento era elevada desde el piso por un hombre desconocido y el grito de su madre de que bajara a hija. Dos hombres más se unieron a su líder y rodearon a las dos mujeres, nadie a su alrededor intervino ante la escena. Lo ojos de Leandra barrieron la zona del mercado en busca de alguien que le ayudara a defender a su hija. Al fondo a s derecha un par de brillos azules llamaron su atención, una melena negra brillante…  
Se había defendido del intento de ser tomada por las manos de un ladrón de poca monta. El grito del atacante rompió el pensamiento… “No, no, no…” su mente está volando al ver la chispa de color morado pálido impactar y empujar al atacante al suelo. Su hija se había defendido de manera instintiva con su magia en medio de un mercado…  
\- ¡Un mago! ¡Un mago! – los gritos sonaron en las tiendas cercanas, el pánico empezó a crecer al saber que no tenían tiempo de huir antes de la llegada de los templarios de la horca – los templarios están de camino – ruidosos pasos de hombre blindados resonaron de todas las direcciones del mercado.  
Ocupando el centro del mercado tres ladrones de la zona derribados en el suelo, quemaduras de un rayo eran visibles en la ropa del pecho del hombre al centro. Los dos a los costados estaban derribados por la ola de impacto. Una muchacha menor de veinte años y una mujer madura que casi doblaba su edad. En compañía de cuatro templarios se aproximó a la joven mujer el mago recién revelado en medio de una especie de accidente o ataque.

\- Nos acompañaras a la horca jovencita – llamo el templario al centro de los cinco reunidos en medio del mercado – si vienes voluntariamente… sería lo mejor – susurro.  
\- No te llevaras a mi hija – la otra mujer recuperaba su voz – no es un peligro para nadie. 

Un elfo de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azul profundo se unió a las dos mujeres frente a ellos. Pretende intervenir e impedir que se lleven a la joven maga. Su madre suplica que no se lleven a su hija al círculo. 

\- ¡No, salir regresar a casa madre! – la joven llamo la atención de todos – por favor.  
\- No te llevaran, no los dejare – su madre testaruda gruño.  
\- ¡Hacerme el favor de asegurarte de que llega bien a casa! – Bethany lleno la atención del joven elfo a su lado – puedes hacer eso por mi – suplico al hombre y el asintió – y si es posible madre, impida que mis hermanos asalten la torre. 

 

Sus pasos resonaron en la escalera, en la parte alta de la cuidad de cadenas. No fue sorprendido por el silencio de la mujer que acompañaba a casa. Estaba cansada y dolorida por la pérdida de su hija en la torre de magos. La mujer se aclaró la garganta ante de llegar a la cima de la última escalera.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, no creo que te diera las gracias antes – afirmo con voz hueca – las otras mujeres están a salvo fueron vueltas a sus hogares… - pensó un momento antes de proseguir – la joven elfa se quedó en mi finca, como ella me lo solicito.  
\- Cuida de ella y te pagara bien… - una joven se aproximó a la mujer y se preparó para defenderle…  
\- Madre ¿Dónde está Bethany? – tomo el brazo de la mujer mayor y la alejo del lado del extraño - ¡Madre! – cuestiono de nuevo.  
\- Te explicare en casa lo que ha ocurrido, envía a buscar a tu hermano… - sin agregar más continuo avanzando – Orana estará feliz de verte de nuevo. Estoy segura que encontrara un lugar donde pasar las noches que te mantengas en la cuidad. 

 

En la cocina de finca ambos elfos esperaban que terminaran la conversación entre los tres miembros de la familia. Sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en la mano, a su lado Orana estaba en silencio. Un golpe de la puerta de la biblioteca les indico a ambos que la reunión de la familia había terminado, la joven le levanto y huyo de la habitación. En el marco de la puerta el hijo varón de su anfitrión.

\- Agradezco su ayuda a mi madre y hermana hoy. Necesitaras un lugar donde permanecer en la cuidad y estoy de acuerdo con mi madre en ello – observo duramente a su huésped inesperado – permanecerá con Orana si no le incomoda.  
\- No tengo ningún inconveniente Maese Hawke – respondió con cortesía – y agradezco su hospitalidad. Guardare su finca como guardia.  
\- No será necesario…  
\- Si su madre es foco de un grupo que intenta hacerle prisionera por algún motivo, es necesario – concluyo y agradeció que no incluyera más.  
Retrocedió y observo que la muchacha que las encontró en las escaleras estaba detrás de su hermano, sus ojos dorados como los de su madre le miraron con escrutinio. Sabia o sospechaba algo más sobre lo que indico a su gemelo. 

 

Pasaron los días en la compañía de la familia de Leandra, siguió a la mujer y su asistente a donde se dirigían por la ciudad. En pocas ocasiones observo a las mujeres desde la distancia, en un intento de no dejar claro que tenía un guarda espaldas. Lo último que necesitaba era centrar atención no deseada a ambas mujeres, una idea le cruzo la mente.  
Se acercó a la joven elfa y retiro la cesta de las compras de sus brazos, con un movimiento de cabeza pidió el permiso de la señora Leandra. Cuando le sonrió lo tomo como una invitación y les siguió un par de pasos detrás de ella en compañía de Orana. Perdidos en una conversación agradable llegaron a la finca de nuevo. 

 

Hacia horas que la cena había terminado, cuando Marian mantenía un libro en sus manos ya no estaba prestando atención a las palabras impresas, cerró el libro de golpe y lo abandono.  
\- Te molesta el libro… - levanto la vista para encontrar al pícaro visitante.  
\- Pienso en… no importa – cambio el panorama - en qué puedo ayudarte Colmillos… - observo su falta de respuesta al apodo, un poco intrigada.  
\- De hecho tengo una propuesta para ti… - cerro la puerta de la biblioteca y se acerco a ella – solo necesito que me escuche un momento…

 

Era la tercera vez que visitaba la finca Amell después de semanas de no hablar o encontrarse a solas con la mujer de brillantes ojos negros. Sus pasos le llevaron sin su consentimiento a la puerta de la biblioteca, la puerta entreabierta dejo claro que dos personas estaban dentro.  
\- En el mercado obtuve unas mantas adicionales no quiero que te congeles durante la noche…  
\- Solo me consejo porque insistes en dejar la ventana abierta cada noche…  
\- Vamos ma tarlan necesitaras cubrirte bien…  
Se alejó de la habitación no tenía la intención de seguir escuchando como interacctuaban esos dos. Estaba claro que tener un deseo como aquel fue un error….

 

La finca Amell estaba en silencio, era casi media noche y continuaba en guardia. Dos enanos, una elfa y una mujer humana estaban bajo se protección. Recorrió el perímetro de la propiedad revisando cada una de las protecciones. Nunca podía ser lo suficiente previsor al cuidar de alguien en la mira de un enemigo desconocido. Se prometió no volver a fallar en su compromiso de defender a alguien importante para él.  
El llamado familiar que reconoció… se aproximó a la puerta. Espero un momento, no deseando entrometerse a la conversación privada de la pareja…  
\- No tienes derecho a señalarme de esa manera…  
\- Es un desconocido, solo sabes de él lo que su madre conto – afirmo frustrado con un gruñido animal – lo conoce una semana y deja entrar a su cama…  
El sonido de la bofetada le dijo que tendría que intervenir o podría estar en medio de un peligro. Cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo con la mano en la perilla.  
\- No vuelvas a acusarme… Fuiste tú el que se marchó….  
Retrocedio y espero a que la muchacha entrara. Abrió la puerta y se encontro casi de frente con él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarlo tan cerca de la puerta.  
\- Escuchaste la conversación… eso lo tomo… - Marian afirmo con una mueca mientras se quitaba el abrigo.  
\- Te refieres a tu esclavo de cama está molesto por ser reemplazado por otro… cierto elfo – concluyo con un tono burlón escondido.  
\- No es mi esclavo…. – afirmo con demasiada dureza – tenemos… tuvimos… – sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento – me voy a dormir…  
\- Me dijiste que fue en un esclavo – le tomo el brazo por arriba del codo – adiestrado y preparado para cumplir los deseos de sus amos. Obligados a no desear nada para sí mismo – a la escasa luz la observo palidecer ante sus palabras - ¿Tomaste la iniciativa o lo dejaste guiar?  
Su vista horrorizada le dio la respuesta contundente de como sucedían las cosas, ella giro y avanzo hasta la biblioteca. La siguió de cerca preocupado por el shock de la revelación que la golpeo. Sin otro paso más se desinflo, sus hombros caídos le dijeron una clara idea de lo que estaba en su mente.  
\- Déjame contarte una historia ma tarlan – se inclinó junto a ella y empezó su historia.

Conocí un hombre una vez – inicio la historia - tenía una única ambición… destacar entre sus compatriotas gracias a su conocimiento y su habilidad. Llamo la atención de una poderosa maga, ella le otorgo un puesto de rango de honor entre sus guardias. Su servicio llevo a crecer una relación entre ellos, no le tomo poco tiempo llegar a general de su ejército personal y ser elegido como compañero de su cama.  
\- Era un esclavo… - susurro Marian a su lado.  
Después de poco más de una década este hombre consolido su posición como poderoso mago por mérito propio. Se presentó una oportunidad de ganar una posición, ser un igual a su maestra. Solo había una cosa que se interponía en ese camino. Debía unirse en matrimonio a la mujer que tenía el título, tierras y posición que deseaba.  
\- Su amante le arreglo un matrimonio para ocultar su intención de hacerlo su igual – Marian le miro sin comprender.  
\- No, arreglo un matrimonio para reafirmar su control sobre el – declaro con convicción.  
Durante poco más de dos años se acercó a la mujer, trabajo bajo la guía de su maestro para ganar su confianza y obtener su permiso para aceptar el convenio. Cuando ella accedió a la unión y se hicieron los arreglos, solo le tomo seis meses traicionarla. Entrego a su prometida a su maestra. Fue torturada y mutilada hasta que renuncio a todo lo que le exigían…  
\- ¡Tienes que estar equivocado! – ella chillo - ¿Cómo puede un hombre hacer eso?  
\- Considero que como pago para cumplir sus ambiciones – dudo un momento - era un cambio justo, la vida de una sola mujer  
\- El hombre entrego todo de sí mismo a su maestro…  
Cuando el hombre se estableció en el hogar recién adquirido fue enviado un regalo esperado. Su maestra le envió una joven mujer, hermosa y recién formada como una esclava de cama a su servicio. Fue guiada a la torre más alta de la fortaleza, era ocupada por su nuevo señor.  
\- ¡Le envió un esclavo de…! – su tono horrorizado le llamo la atención.  
\- Esclavo de cama, si… - se detuvo un momento y observo a Marian - no se trataba de cualquier esclavo – un gruñido retumbo en su garganta.  
\- ¡La conocía… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos en la comprensión – no me digas que…  
\- Por supuesto que la conocía – su ira se enfrió al verla con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.  
Antes de que el sol llegara al punto más alto del cielo, la mujer salto desde el balcón de la torre. Termino en el centro de una huerta en el jardín. Vestido blanco se convirtió en un tono de rosado vino y cabello rubio casi blanco se convirtió en borgoña con su propia sangre, al ser encontrada por su nuevo maestro. Levanto su cuerpo cubierto de barro y hojas muertas. Llevo el cuerpo a la cima de torre al sur de la fortaleza. Este fue el lugar que se convirtió en la tumba de la una esclava perdida por un maestro.  
\- ¡Me estás diciendo que le envió a volar por el balcón! – la voz chillona de Marian le llevo a mirar a la joven mujer.  
\- No estoy seguro de que ocurrió en la cámara de la torre – le concedió a joven – pero si ella opto por saltar del balcón puedo imaginar que no fue algo muy agradable – dijo finalmente.  
\- Acepto unirse a un hombre para elevarlo de posición, que más adelante la entrego a su maestro para ser torturado y mutilada. Regresa a su hogar en posición de esclavo para su antiguo prometido – suspirando dejando claro que la historia no fue como esperaba – todo por ambición y posición – informo irritada.  
\- Su motivación real era el servicio a su maestro. Entrego lo que se le pidió de el mismo y los que le rodeaban. Traiciono a una mujer que confió en el, para ser torturada y mutilada; sin tener una razón de peso para que eso ocurriera. Ocupando una posición que su maestro le preparo sin oponerse – se encogió de hombros – debes descansar ahora Marian, mañana podemos tomar un tiempo para intentarlo de nuevo. 

 

La taberna ruidosa estaba en un silencio antinatural, dejo la finca atrás cuando sintió la llamada de la magia. Una batalla se desarrollaba dentro del hombre colgado. Un grupo nutrido de luchadores estaba de un lado con Garrett y el lobezno al centro, con la vista fija en una cercana Marian en las manos de un tevinter y su aprendiz, un maese. Al ver brillar la daga en la mano del maese interrumpe la oportunidad al apuñalar a la joven mujer. Estaba claro que el mago de sangre tenía en su mano su carta ganadora. El no permitiría que una amable chica fuera el combustible. Con un paso deslizado llego al lado del aprendiz y le apuñalo en medio de los omoplatos. El sorpresivo movimiento llevo al maese a recurrir a la carta en sus manos, con la mano izquierda congelo la mano con la daga. Ofreciendo la oportunidad de matar al maese, pero eligió alejar a la chica primero. La oportunidad abierta le sirvió al lobezno para encargarse de aplastar el corazón del mago. Entonces lo comprendió el mago fue el maestro del Lobezno.  
\- Comprendo que eres un mago… - Garrett tomo la palabra al terminar la batalla mirando con desconfianza – congelaste la mano del maese.  
\- Fue una apuesta – declaro con confianza – ser identificado como apostata o dejar perder la vida de Marian, el mago de sangre la guardo como carta de triunfo…  
\- ¿Cómo sabias que era mago de sangre Colmillos? – la voz del enano le llamo al instante  
\- Tan fácil como sumar dos más dos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – llevare de regreso a la finca a la Marian – el gruñido bajo del Lobezno de dieron ganas de reír – prefieres en cargarte de la tarea Lobezno.  
\- Me encargare de que llegue a casa a salvo Mago – gruño en respuesta. Y le quito de los brazos la chica inconciente y salió de la taberna. Solo sonrió y se unió a los demás para ayudar a limpiar los cuerpos.

 

Despierta en una cama a la luz del día, su cabeza nada con imágenes inteligibles y sacude de un lado a otro. Se apoyó en sus codos y levantan su dorso para mirar alrededor, es su habitación. Está de vuelta en la finca Amell.  
\- Has despertado al fin – en la puerta Garrett tiene una charola en la mano – dormiste más de diez horas.  
\- ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo… - más imágenes llenaron su cabeza. Un grito salió de su garganta antes de poder evitarlo – el maese… es maestro…  
\- Esta muerto al igual que su aprendiz… - pasos en el pasillo los distrae.  
\- No era mi deseo interrumpir – Orana interrumpe y se detiene en la puerta – me pidió que le avisara cuando llegara.  
\- Gracias Orana – vuelve su atención a su hermana – volveré en un momento.

Cuando su hermano abandono la habitación sus pasos la llevan al escritorio, sobre la mesa destaca un pergamino en el centro. Ligeramente quemado en los bordes, sujeto con la ayuda de un listón de color azul como sus ojos. Sin un pensamiento su mano levanto y extendió el mensaje…


End file.
